The Woods are Lovely, Dark and Deep
by AgentPersephone
Summary: Oneshot. Gathered around Cedric Diggory's grave, Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint and Roger Davies come together with one thing in common, grief.


**The Woods are Lovely, Dark and Deep.**

It was early November until Oliver Wood managed to get a free day to go and visit the grave of Cedric Diggory. He'd heard about his death from friends and how it had all been made to look like an accident but Oliver believed Harry Potter's story, he knew the boy wouldn't lie about this.

Oliver fought the bitter winds and drizzly rain as he made his way up the small hill Cedric was buried on in the village of Ottery St Catchpole, he felt it was wrong to simply Apparate straight into the graveyard. Oliver carried a yellow rose, the colour of Hufflepuff and he was thumbing a thorn gently out of apprehension as he reached the top where the small huddle of graves were.

He spotted Cedric's immediately, a weeping willow was hanging over his stone, the droopy branches swaying in the wind drunkenly. Oliver took a breath and approached. He unsure whether to greet him or not so bought some time by laying the rose where Cedric's head would be carefully.

"Hi Ced," Oliver said very quietly, his voice soft and careful. He had nothing but respect for Cedric, he had been an excellent Quidditch player and genuinely nice person. They weren't great friends, mainly just mates through Quidditch but Oliver felt the need to show his respects.

"He can't hear you Wood," Marcus Flint said in unusual soft tones. There was a touch of sarcasm in his voice but he sounded balanced and thoughtful also. He approached Oliver from the same path he had tread and stood next to him. "I've been coming every month or so."

This surprised Oliver who was unsure if Marcus had even considered Cedric a friend, apparently he had.

"I've only just made it, busy schedule and all," Oliver said slightly stiffly, he couldn't just forgive and forget an old enemy that easy.

"Of course, the Puddlemere United Reserve team is renowned for its hectic timetable," Marcus replied, unable to help himself. "Oh come on, it was a joke."

"Hmm," Oliver replied, not enjoying this school reunion much. "I didn't know you and Cedric were close."

"What, that old duffer? Of course not but I have respect for fellow Captain's. He didn't deserve that kind of death, he was far too decent for that," Marcus said bitterly. "It was disgusting."

"I couldn't believe it when I heard," Oliver said softly, squatting in front of his gravestone to read what it said. _In memory of a loving son, the world was not meant for one as wonderful as you._

Oliver put his hand on the edge of the stone and leant forwards into it, closing his eyes and hardly believing he was here, kneeling on the grave of the Triwizard Champion, prefect, Quidditch Captain.

"Hey guys," a voice said from behind. Oliver turned his head and saw it was Roger Davies, from Ravenclaw. "I didn't know you came to see him."

"Nor I," Marcus said, folding his arms.

"I can't get over it," Roger said as he came into line with Oliver and Marcus. Oliver had now stood up and the three were all standing before Cedric, gazing down at where his body rest. "He had his whole life ahead of him. Cho is devastated."

"Poor girl," Oliver sighed ruefully.

"Those two, they would've been together forever," Roger added sadly. "Cedric was just that kind of guy, settle down early and enjoy his life. Merlin, I miss him."

Oliver put a hand on Roger's shoulder and patted it. It was clear he and Cedric had been very close. The rain was turning into sleet and was stinging the mourners cheeks and noses. Marcus pulled his cloak tighter around himself and retrieved his wand from his pocket so he could tend the grave, clearing away some slightly over grown grass from the stone.

"It's nice to see you off the Quidditch pitch," Roger said after a few minutes of silence to both Marcus and Oliver.

"Yeah," Marcus agreed. "Cedric is plain proof that life is short."

"We should meet again," Oliver nodded, turning away from the grave. "We all have our Captaincy in common and we owe it to him to keep his memory alive."

"Merlin, can you remember the time I almost took his head off with a Quaffle in his third year?" Marcus laughed, his hard face creasing into a warm smile. "I really did feel bad about that."

"You concussed him for three days!" Oliver corrected. "You ought to feel bad!"

"Hey, why don't we go for a drink? You both free?" Roger asked. "We should remember Cedric properly."

"Yeah," Marcus and Oliver agreed. "Let's do it."

Roger looked to Cedric's grave one last time and began making his way back down the path with Marcus following. Oliver hung back and looked at Cedric's grave, re-reading the words.

"See you Ced," Oliver whispered with a smile and followed after his two friends.

_"Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory." _


End file.
